


Eclipse

by cooookieee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooookieee/pseuds/cooookieee
Summary: They had all the time in the world, and yet they weren't able to live at all.(Steve rules the Sun, and Tony the Moon)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of this very inspiring post by wing-heads on Tumblr: https://wing-heads.tumblr.com/post/174347854655/au-where-tony-is-the-king-of-the-moon-realm-steve
> 
> The original post has such a whimsical feel to it, which I (unsuccessfully) tried to recreate.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Daytime. A time of life. In the Daytime, the Sun shed its light on all living things, helping them to grow, to thrive. During the Daytime, people smiled and laughed and loved. 

Not many appreciated the Night. It was a dark time, a dangerous time of mystery, shadows, danger. People slept through the Night, looking forward to its end. Steve was not among them. 

Many people asked him why that was. It seemed like blasphemy, as the ruler of the Sun Realm, to like the night; to prefer it over the Day. Steve answered them with shallow reasons. They didn’t need to know his reason why. They didn’t matter. The only one who did matter knew the truth, anyways. 

There were many reasons to love the Night. You could see the world in a different light, one not quite so harsh as the Sun’s. The night was full of surprises, new things to learn. It was a different world. The few that appreciated it were rewarded. When they died, they could choose to go and live among their own kind in the Moon Realm if they so wished. Steve loved the Night for different reasons. He loved its master. 

No. That was wrong. He loved its caretaker. He loved the person that sheltered the creatures of the night. He loved the person who, when shunned by so many, kept on living. The ruler of the Moon Realm. Tony. Just thinking of the name made him smile. 

As he sat there on his throne of gold, weaving constellations, Steve thought of when he would next see Tony. They never knew when they would be able to see each other again. Dawn and Dusk came twice a day, and they sometimes met there, but it was rare for both of them to be free at the same time. They were always working, for when it was Day, the Night commanded the tides, and when it was Night, the Sun shone on other worlds. 

For these reasons, there was a long bout of time during which Steve and Tony didn’t see each other. In his grief, Steve lost track of the passage of time, and he doesn’t know whether it was years or decades before they reunited. 

One day, not knowing why, the subjects of the Realms felt a sudden shift in the air. They felt lighter, and so they created more stars, brighter stars. 

At the same time, the gazes of Steve and Tony locked onto each other. Tony stood in his robes of light and stardust, waiting. Steve knew that Tony was feeling the same thing as him. Relief. Love. Peace. 

No words were said. Instead, they stood side by side, touching. And they rested. Looked at the planet that they nurtured. 

Steve turned to Tony to find the other man already watching him. Their foreheads touched, and Steve brought Tony in for a kiss. He had forgotten what this felt like. He never wanted to leave Tony’s side again. 

When they parted, holding each other’s hands, Tony whispered to Steve, and it was the sweetest sound in the world. “Can you feel it? We’re fading.” 

 

Steve knew what Tony was talking about. “Of course, darling,” he said. 

The mortals were becoming more advanced. They had their technology, their machines, their science. They were so different from their ancestors, the ones who the Realms had sworn to protect. The ones that had dreamed the Realms into existence in the first place. 

There weren’t many left who still believed in the Realms. Once they were gone, so would be the Realms.

“This might be the last time,” Steve said, the tears already falling from his eyes. 

Tony leaned into him, wrapping his arms around him and holding tight. He looked up. “I have to go, love. My people are calling me.”

Steve smiled through the sorrow that was heavy in his chest. He wanted to keep Tony here forever. They could run away together, make the universe theirs. They could forget all about this little blue world that they had given life to while it took their own away. They could spend what little of their time they had left together.

But Tony would never want that. He would stay with his subjects until the end.

And so they parted, for what ended up being the last time. 

Later, as the last believer exhaled their final breath, the Realms winked out of existence. It was like they had never been there at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony Stark, Iron Man, had dreams. He dreamt of starlight, of living in castles of gold and silver, and he dreamt of love. They didn’t know who the love was for, but he knew that it was an all-encompassing, overwhelming thing, something indescribable. He dreamt of these things, and when he woke, they felt hollow and full of regret. 

When told of these dreams, Maria Stark smiled at her son and told him that it was his ever-so- that created such realistic dreams. Maria and Howard Stark told their son to keep working in the real world, and that those dreams are just dreams. Either way, that’s all ever Steve and Tony believed those dreams to be: myths. 

Which is why, after falling asleep, exhausted after fighting the Chitauri, Tony was surprised to see Steve Rogers standing there in his dream. 

“Tony? What are you doing here?”

“I could ask the same of you,” Tony replied, walking over to stand beside the other man. “Considering this is my dream, I would say that you were just a product of my ever-imaginative mind, but in my… fantasies, you’re always much nicer. And more naked.” He threw a grin at Rogers. “So you must be the real deal.”

Rogers didn’t seem as fazed by the lewd comment as Tony thought he would. “Of course I’m real. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Because this is a dream. Duh.” Rogers looked like he didn’t know how to respond to that. His face was blank. “Cap? You okay there?” Rogers looked at him then, his eyes full of something that Tony couldn’t define. He took a step towards Tony, then he lurched back as if he’d been burned. 

“Tony? Can’t you remember?” 

Tony woke with a start, sitting up in his bed. What the hell had just happened? 

\-----

A few days later, Tony had put the event out of his mind. Rogers was no longer in his dreams. Tony had better things to worry about – blueprints for the new Avengers tower, for one thing. He was working on just that when JARVIS announced, “Captain Rogers is here, sir, and he wishes to speak with you.” 

Hadn’t Rogers gone on a road trip, to see the country, or something like that? And if he was back in New York, why here, of all places? Oh, well. “Let him up, J.” When Rogers stepped out of the elevator, he strided over to Tony with intent. “Whoa there, Cap, what’s got you so fired up?” 

And then Rogers kissed him. Tony stood, frozen, unsure of what to do. 

Rogers pulled away, studying Tony, and he looked like he was close to begging, but why? Tony tried to understand what had just happened. He opened his mouth to say something along the lines of get out of here, and then he remembered. 

Ruling over the Moon. 

The Realms. 

Their death. 

Steve. 

The man who was still looking at him expectantly, pleadingly. 

Tony threw himself into Steve’s arms and hugged tight. Steve laughed then, a wonderful sound, and Tony wanted to hear that for the rest of his life. That wish ended up being granted. 

\-----

Steve moved into the tower with him, and Tony thought why the hell not and he invited all the other Avengers, and they became a family. Sure, maybe they were confused as to how Steve and Tony had fallen in love so fast, but they accepted it. And maybe they wondered why Tony wouldn’t stop calling Steve the light of his life, and why Steve loved the phrase “my moon and stars” so much, but that just had to remain a mystery. 

And maybe Thor smiled knowingly each time he watched the two, but that was his secret to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This exists. 
> 
> I'm not very happy with it, but I hope that you liked it! 
> 
> This is my first fic. Constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a comment, it would make me very happy!


End file.
